


你不能感同我身受10

by pick_r



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pick_r/pseuds/pick_r





	你不能感同我身受10

岳明辉再次醒来天已经黑了，房间里没有人，后穴和手腕上都传来一阵清凉，显然已经被细心照料过了。他睁着眼竖着耳朵听着房子里的动静，确定没人在家，便打算移动回自己的房间。

双腿刚着地，却像踩在棉花上，腰腿的酸软差点让他直接跪下去。这次也不是有多痛，更多的是力不从心的疲惫。岳明辉呆呆的看着手腕上变成深紫色的淤痕，看来自己真要休息几天了……

 

借着接了个“大活”为借口，其他不必要的活动都被公司暂停了。岳明辉躲在自己房间闭门不出，小林怕他自己生活不能自理，每天按时订外卖供着。毕竟也是国内小有名气的组合，每位成员的个人工作都很多，没有团体活动队友们也时常不见踪影。只有小弟，每天只要回家早，就一如既往的往他怀里钻，连玩游戏都要靠着他的肩膀。就这样安静的日子就如流水一般，直到他捏着护照拎着行李箱站在门口，才惊觉，他有几天没见到凡子了？

 

其实他现在还不敢见凡子，他怕看到出现在他脸上的任何异样的表情，但内心还是隐隐的失落，又不是第一次长时间分开工作，但就是出门前想看上一眼，哪怕是背影也让人觉得安心。

 

但生活并没有什么戏剧化，直到他走的前一天也没再见到卜凡，一纸薄薄的机票就把二人送往了非洲。同行的小林还是有点紧张的，飞机上一直翻看剧组的拍摄日程。

“岳哥，我看了计划，咱们大概要在非洲呆上一个月！你这回去又要黑了，不过幸好，我给你带了一箱面膜，咱们每天下戏就贴！”

“成成成，都听你的。”

岳明辉闭目养神，他们是最后一批整合完毕飞往非洲的，半个飞机都是剧组的工作人员。小林实在坐不住，跑去各个位置晃荡，一方面也是为了在剧组混个脸熟，也能帮岳哥和自己争取点福利。

“天呐！你真的是那个oner的岳岳？”

岳明辉睁开眼，看到身边不知道什么时候坐过来的女孩，干净的短发语气灵动，看起来非常元气。不知道对方是谁，岳明辉依旧礼貌的笑笑。

“哦哦，忘了介绍了，我是道具组的小岩，之前就听说会有oner的队员出演，我一开始还不相信呢！啊，我的闺蜜特别喜欢你，我能不能拍张照片给她！”

 

被热女孩的热情感染，给枯燥的旅途增加了些色彩，他礼貌的坐直了身体，笑道，“谢谢你们对oner的喜爱，不过，不好意思，公司不允许合影，但我可以签个名送你，嗯，你带笔了吗？”

 

“啊嗷嗷，我去取！”

女孩慌慌张张的站起身，却因为不太宽敞的空间站立不稳，险些摔倒，幸好岳明辉手快，在她腰上托了一下，才幸免女孩没有直接摔在他身旁。

“嗯，要小心。”

“啊！谢谢！真的太感谢了！”

…………

 

飞机上，拿着签名卡的女孩哼着歌转到了卫生间，她拿出刚刚的签名卡，随便折了几下便丢进废纸篓里，按了冲水离开了。

 

拍摄这种重武器重道具的戏，真的和打仗一个样，卡车上拉着战车，各种道具组灯光组后勤组导演组拿着对讲机忙成一团……人们即使带着墨镜和面巾也眯缝着眼，干热的沙土地表，接受太阳的直射，午间能达到55度！

 

场景准备还没到位，岳明辉抱着狙击枪躺矮房楼顶，接受太阳的炙烤，只有胸口往上勉强能缩在阴影里。要说命运着东西很奇妙，多年前他连躺在酒店的阳台晒太阳经纪人都不被不允许，现在却可以尽情的躺在太阳下。看着日影移动已经快到正午，自己大概就在这躺了快2个小时吧……

强烈的日照下，汗水根本留不住。他干脆翻了身，想要面向太阳，在太阳离地球几乎最近的位置感受日光的能量也是个不错的体验。

“唔”

随着动作，尖锐的痛感从脚踝传过来。他勉强翻身，躺在地上喘气。李涛这孙子还真没吓唬他，自从他进组以来待遇确实不能算好。不仅换场次了经常没人通知，让他白白等一整天，或是道具的鞋子是残次品，码数不对磨出许些水泡，鞋子里的钢板又有些错位，硌得他脚踝也红肿了起来。又或者是今天，上工时间延后也并没有人通知他，现在他躺在天台上开始怀疑今天到底有没有这拍摄。

看着太阳越来越亮，他却觉得头脑发热，视线也不太清晰。他舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，能感到咸涩的汗水顺着鼻梁淌下来。岳明辉开始意识到，糟了，自己中暑了……

小二楼四下无人，喊人过来肯定是不可行的。他的手摸向身上的口袋，想打给小林帮忙，却发现自己上戏并没带手机。上学时学到的自救措施浮现在脑海，他用尽全力抬起手，慢慢的去结自己的领口。防弹甲和各种装备套得很厚，像粗砺的藤蔓把他牢牢裹住，他反复尝试，颤抖的手指根本勾不稳扣子。心脏也在鼓鼓的跳动，震得他脑子突突跳个不停，原本晶亮的日光，在眼前变成了万花筒，缤纷的色彩飞快的旋转，叫人想要干呕。

 

直到岳明辉觉得他蹉跎的人世游历就要画上句号时，却被兜头而来的清凉唤回神志。大股清凉的水直接浇在自己脸上，他不顾流进眼睛鼻子的水，张口想要让这股清凉滋润一下快要冒火的喉咙，却引起一阵呛咳，不断拉扯着他吞了像砂纸一样的声带。

他尽力平复着呼吸，眼前才慢慢清明起来，此处光线很暗，应该是个室内，他狼狈的躺在僵硬的地上，沙土的腥味充斥着鼻腔，他判断这应该就是刚刚那栋土楼的室内。他的辎重被扒下来仍在一旁，单薄的迷彩服扣子被解开大半，露出的胸口同样也是濡湿一片。

 

他想要起身，眼前却出现了一双黑色的高帮的战靴，一脚踢开了滚在他身边的两个空了的矿泉水瓶子，冰冷轻蔑的语气从头顶传来。

 

“怎么，oner的队长这么弱不禁风？这种程度就受不住了，我还没开始好好玩呢～”

 

岳明辉闭了闭眼，艹，是李涛那孙子……


End file.
